


A Moment

by Sheyshen



Series: The Hawke Legacy [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I was having a bad day so this was really just to cheer myself up, are they friends or more? i don't know I was just sad okay, probably completely OOC, we really don't know how he'll be when he's redeemed yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Being commander isn't all fun and games. It's good to have someone to rely on when times get tough, even if it's someone you didn't expect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a bad day and Arcann is somehow one of my favorite characters so I tried to not kill his personality entirely in this, but I needed to write something cute that didn't involve Kara and Theron...

                It's not like this was new to her, hell she'd been commander of the Alliance for months now, but even still the stress got to her time to time. With the search for her crew and her sister ongoing on top of Vaylin being in control of the Eternal Empire, Kara had too much on her plate. Usually a chance to meditate or a night or two with Theron would help ease off her stress enough to keep her going. But Kara couldn't keep her thoughts from drifting to what has happened in the past few months, and what that will mean for the upcoming battles.

                She shook her head, taking a heavy breath. Meditation was out, and Theron had been gone for a personal matter for a week now. She knew he would be fine. The spy had taken Teeseven with him as he went to meet some contacts he had, leaving her behind. She sighed, recalling their argument before he left. Kara had insisted on going with him but he was adamant that it would be easier if he went alone. She knew he was right, but she couldn't stand sitting around the base waiting for him to come home.

                Her mind went back to thoughts of her missing sister, and then to all the people they'd lost in their battles up till now. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she recalled all the people who had given up everything to help her fight, and how much more she had to win back for everyone. The sound of a knock at her door pulled her from her downtrodden thoughts.

                "Damn." she muttered, wiping her eyes before she pushed herself off her bed. A second knock, the metallic sound alerting her to the identity of the visitor. "You can come in, Arcann." She said as she pressed a button next to the door, the metal sliding open with a whoosh.

                The previous emperor's eyebrow shot up a moment in disbelief. She pointed at his arm before he could ask, and then turned and walked over to the small couch, gesturing for him to follow. As he stepped in the room the door shut behind him, but he didn't spare it a glance as he took in the room.

                "Mother said you would be in here." He said absentmindedly. "Everyone is worried, you haven't left this room much this week."

                "It's nothing personal." She gave a sad smile, "Just not much I can do until Theron gets back." She sighed as she plopped herself onto the couch. "I've exhausted the small amount of contacts I still had left after being gone for five years, so all I can do is wait." Her voice was pained, shaky, and Arcann picked up on it immediately.

                "I'm sorry. I know I can't make it up to-"

                Kara interrupted him, "Stop apologizing, I already said I forgave you didn't I?" She sighed, his concern and guilt were apparent on his face, and she still wasn't used to seeing that expression on him, much less the pure blue of his eyes. So much like Senya's she had thought to herself the first time she had seen the true colour of his eyes restored. It brought a different air to him, more mature and serious, rather than the jealous son who trampled on everyone he could just to stand on the mountain of bones.

                "Still." He stopped himself before he upset her. "Are you alright?" He asked. It sounded genuine, but slightly forced, like he wasn't used to asking about other people's wellbeing.

                Kara gave a quiet huff, and a shrug in response, before leaning back on the cushions. "I'll be better when Theron's back. Don't worry about me. I thought I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts, but it's not working out as planned." She laughed, the sound more like an awkward cough than a true laugh. She had hoped that it would convince Arcann that she was fine and would keep him and the others from bothering her further.

                "Clearly." He muttered before approaching her. Stopping to stand before the smuggler, he stared down at her before continuing, "You shouldn't sit in here and cry over every little thing."

                "Ha." This time the laugh was genuine, and full of annoyance, "Who's crying?" She glared up at him, silently challenging him to continue. She really did want to be left alone with her thoughts, she wasn't lying. The sooner she processed through the emotions the sooner she'd be back on her feet, ready to bash some heads in.

                "You are," He pressed, "Before I came in here, and now as well."

                She huffed in annoyance. She knew he wouldn't leave her be, he had chased her across half the galaxy before she managed to convince him to join the Alliance. And even then it felt more like his idea than her own. "So what? It's not a crime to be upset, I'm no Jedi." She crossed her arms under her breasts, keeping a hard stare on the man in front of her.

                "True." He said. He appeared to be thinking about something carefully before continuing, "But you shouldn't do that in here."

                "I'm not going to let half the bunker see me a sniffling mess, if that's what you're telling me to do." Kara's eye twitched in annoyance.

                "No, but." He shifted to the side, seating himself next to her. He paused a moment, debating on his next action, then placed a hand on Kara's shoulder. He gripped her shoulder reassuringly, watching for her reaction.

                She laughed, shaking her head, trying to keep her composure as tears swelled again. She rubbed her eyes before she turned to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Arcann was caught off guard a moment before he returning her hug, unsure if that's what she was looking for. Finding that she didn't try to pull away, he held her close, rubbing her back awkwardly as she let it all out.

                Kara laughed again, the sound muffled by his tunic, "Has it been that long since you hugged someone?"

                He glanced down at the woman in his arms, "Far too long." He murmured.

                Kara couldn't help but smile, "I'm glad I could change that." She said as she held him tighter, pulling him closer to her, "It's alright, I'm not made of glass, you of all people should know that."

                He laughed quietly, the sound surprising her. She looked up at him, "Now that's something I want to hear more of." She grinned, returning her head to his chest. "You're one of us now, you know. And now, I'm never letting you go."

                "I know." He said, resting his head on hers, "I know."


End file.
